The King and the Slave
by YamiYugi4ever
Summary: Oneshot. Atemu is tired after a hard day, what better way to calm down but to see his favorit slave and love of his life Yuugi? Girl Yuugi, lemon, vamp Atemu.


Nekogal: -shrugs- just wanted to try vampire Atemu. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the characters, just this plot.

**Warning: Lemon! My first woman/man lemon n_n**

I'll tell you when the lemon starts and ends.

Enjoy the oneshot!

* * *

Atemu walked through the corridors of his palace, he had a hard day and there was only a thing that could calm him down. He stopped and turned to the guard that was outside his room "Bring me a slave, you know which one" He commanded.

The guard nodded, bowed and left.

The tired King came inside his room and sighed heavily. He sat down on his bed and tried to relax.

There was a knock on the door "Enter" said Atemu, the door was opened, and his slave Yuugi, came inside.

She had Atemu's same hair except she didn't have the bangs going up, she had amethyst eyes and pale soft skin. She kneeled and looked at the floor "You called my pharaoh?"

Atemu chuckled "Nobody is around Yuugi, call me by my name. And you stand up"

Yuugi smiled and stood up, looking up at him "Hi Atemu-kun"

"Hi Yuugi, I'm glad to see your doing just fine" He said as he took a good look at her body.

Yuugi blushed "Thank you. I suppose you had a hard day didn't you?"

Atemu smiled "I did. Would you mind to cheer me up?"

Yuugi giggled and nodded "I'll do as you command" She said and bowed playfully.

Atemu smirked "Take off your dress"

Yugi smiled warmly and took off her dress, throwing it away.

Atemu licked his lips "Delicious" He purred "Now come here and sit on my lap"

Yugi half closed her eyed and smirked seductively, moving her hips as she walked. She sat down on his lap facing him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

**READY… SET… GO!!**

Atemu grinned and kissed Yuugi hungrily. He slid down his left hand to her breasts and toyed with her nipples, and his right hand down to her nether regions.

Yugi squealed inside the kiss, and jumped lightly when Atemu stroke her sensitive area, arousing her more. "A-tt…mu" She moaned inside the kiss.

The King smirked inwardly, and broke the kiss "Gods, you're so beautiful" He said as he stroke her hair. He then leaned down and took one of her nipples into his mouth. Yuugi shrieked and arched her back, feeling how Yami took hold of her breast and sucked on it.

Yugi panted, and tangled her hands on Atemu's hair, bringing him closer to her body "Ah… ahhh Atemu…" She moaned when he turned his attention to her other nipple.

Atemu sucked on her nipple and let go of it at feeling it was hard enough. He smiled at seeing Yuugi's panting, and sweating body before him. He licked her neck and whispered "You look gorgeous like this"

Yuugi blushed as she moved her neck to the side giving Atemu more reach for him to lick.

Atemu smiled and lifted her up from his lap. He sat her down on the bed and he kneeled in front of her, getting rid of his shirt "Legs. Open. Wide" He commanded.

Yuugi blushed more and opened her legs wide in front of Atemu, she took hold of his shoulders, for she knew what was coming. Yuugi closed her eyes, and cried in ecstasy when Atemu licked between her womanly folds, and tasted the wetness between her legs, knowing she was already aroused.

Yuugi shot her eyes close when Yami sucked, and flicked his tongue around her flesh, God he liked to torture her. Atemu moaned as he tasted her, she tasted delicious, it was something between sweet, and spicy, and he loved it.

Yuugi panted and moaned louder at feeling Atemu's tongue reaching her entrance, he licked mercilessly, hearing breathy moans coming out from her swollen lips. "Ahh… Atemu…"

Knowing he tortured her enough, Atemu stopped his actions and looked at her form for a moment, contemplating her beautiful body. The hungry King liked his lips as he climbed on top of her again, slowly pushing her to the bed.

Yuugi half closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his "You're a bit overdressed" she whispered as she leaned up and kissed him.

Atemu growled and got rid of his kilt in a second, tossing it away not caring about it anymore. He kissed her back roughly and squeezed her breasts. Yugi cried inside the kiss, being more aroused than before. She moaned and kissed hungrily Atemu's lips; she held one of his hands and took it away from her breasts down to her entrance.

Atemu broke the kiss and thrust his finger inside of her. Yuugi shrieked and relaxed at the intruder, knowing that more would come soon. She nodded, indicating she was ready. Atemu smiled and thrust a second finger, scissoring them to stretch her enough. Yugi moaned and closed her eyes at the complementing sensation.

Atemu placed the third and last finger, and stretched her enough, being sure she wouldn't suffer a lot. After being satisfied, Atemu removed the fingers, eliciting a groan from Yuugi.

The King chuckled "You'll get what you want soon" He assured "Now my love, on your hands and knees" He commanded.

Yuugi smiled and did as told.

Atemu bent down, and licked Yuugi's spine, going down until he reached her ass, he spread her cheeks and licked her hole. Yuugi squirmed and cried in ecstasy at the feeling "Oh Gods… Atemu!"

Atemu placed the tip of his tongue on her hole and pasted through the ring of muscles, being able o thrust in an out. Yugi cried and moaned, as she panted "Ahh!"

Deciding to have mercy on her, Atemu stopped his actions, then stood up and took hold of Yuugi's back trying to not lose balance "Ready my love?" He asked receiving a nod. And then, in one quick thrust, Atemu came inside to the hilt.

Yuugi closed her eyes shot and screamed in pleasure "Atemu!"

Atemu groaned at the tightness he felt around him, he still couldn't understand why Yuugi was always so tight if she wasn't a virgin anymore.

"Move" She pleaded and moved back against him. Atemu smiled and began to thrust inside of her at a slow yet sensual pace.

Yuugi moaned and grew impatient "Atemu, move faster…"

Atemu nodded and had no longer the control to keep it slow, in the next thrust he gave, he did it roughly and fast. Yuugi screamed up to the ceiling and arched her back in pleasure "Oh Atemu!"

Yuugi's screams encouraged him more to move faster, and harder, just with the thought of pleasuring her. His thrusts turned more animal-like, and the bed below them started creaking.

Yuugi moved back against him, every time Atemu thrust into her; they went so deep that at some point neither of them could identify from who the moans were.

"Ah Yuugi! … so tight… s-so wonderful!" Screamed Atemu.

"Oh Atemu! At-temu… ahh!"

But then, Yuugi felt the muscles of her stomach getting tight, she groaned and did her best to form words to warn Atemu "A-Atemu… I'm close…" she panted.

Atemu smirked "S-So am I…"

And then with a few more thrusts, both released. Yuugi fell down on the bed, and Atemu on top of her, not bothering to coming out from her tired body.

**FINISHED!**

"That was wonderful" She mumbled.

"You always make it wonderful" Replied Atemu as he panted and stroke her hair. He stirred a little to reach her neck from behind and whispered to her "May I?"

Yuugi smiled and exposed her neck "Go right ahead" she whispered.

Atemu returned the smile and licked her bare neck, then sank his fangs on the soft flesh. Yuugi gasped but then moaned as Atemu drank from her blood; she loved it when he fed from her.

The King moaned and closed his eyes, her blood, was just so delicious, so sweet, and he loved it, it was something he had never tasted before.

Yuugi moaned lightly and felt getting aroused again, she held Atemu's head, getting him closer to her neck.

Atemu purred and drew back "Sorry my love, I don't want to take too much blood from you" he whispered, and traveled a hand down to her nether regions again, he felt the wetness in his fingers and brought them up to his mouth "Delicious…" He purred.

Yuugi blushed lightly.

The King, knowing they needed some sleep, came out from Yuugi and laid next to her, turning her around to face her and wrapped his arms around her waist "I love you Yuugi"

Yuugi smiled "I love you too" She gave him a small kiss on the nose, and used his chest as a pillow. Then she fell asleep, being followed next by Atemu.

* * *

Nekogal: Hope you liked it! I'm not planning to do a sequel of this just to let you know, it was just a oneshot. Hope you liked it. Please review! Jaa-ne!


End file.
